I Miss You Mein Bruder
by Anime Wuver
Summary: Prussia wants nothing more than to rejoin his brother Germany but there is a problem. The Allies want to keep them separated. They built a wall around Prussia. What will Prussia do? Can he make it over the wall? And what happens if he does?
1. Chapter 1

I was headed toward the border to see how bad it was. I had sent invite after invite to Germany to talk to him about losing World War Two. He never came and nor did he ever reply... until last night. The tone of the letter was sad and there were even tears on the letter. Gilbird, my pet friend bird, had brought the letter back. I had sent him with a letter that morning and I was wondering why he hadn't come back.

The letter said: Dear großer bruder von mir, this is Deutschland. I am very regretful to tell you the truth. The reason I won't come over: there is a wall separating our lands. I have sent soldiers to see if there is a break in zhe wall. Zhere are none. If I were to come over I would need a plane and zhey have watchful eye on me to make sure we are not together. Austria told me zhat. I miss you.

That got me thinking on what he could possibly mean by a wall separating us. So I was headed there with my adviser, not that I needed one.

I was laughing at a joke that my Pope had said. It was about Austria and Hungary. I continued to chuckle and then laughing harder as he told more and more jokes. I was losing my balance with my awesome laughter when I heard Germany calling me. He seemed scared.

"Gilby! Gilby help! Austwia is invading and I down't have enough soldiers to fight him off! Help me Gilby!" I turned around, my cape flying behind me. I bent down and he came running into my arms, sobbing. "I'm scawed, Gilby!" Germany was very little, only four years old if I had to give an age.

"Calm down Ludy. Calm down, everything is going to be okay. Tell me what's going on and how many soldiers are there? What does he want?"

"H-he said that when he is done with me zhat I will be an Austrian colony. I don't wanna! I don't wanna be a colony! I wanna stay with you!" He then fell into hysterical crying. I picked him up and cradled him.

"If it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he'll get. He's declared war on Prussia! Gather the troops! I need to put Germany somewhere safe." My cradling him had stopped most of his cries. He held onto my shirt in his tiny fists. His head was on my shoulder. I carried Ludwig to my house as I made plans to attack Austria on all three sides. My side, Germany's side, and inside his own home. I had enough soldiers for that, in fact I had tons of them.

I carried Ludy to his room that was inside my house. He would come and go as he pleased between our houses and because we lived right next to each other, our territories at least, this was possible. I sat down on his bed and held him in my lap. I had ten minutes before I was shoving off to go fight the battle.

"Ludy, I need you to promise me something. Can you do that?"

"Gilby, we have to go save my home! Now!" I kissed his forehead.

"And I will. But I need you to promise you will stay here, where it is safe. Can you do that for me?"

"I can't let you go to war all by yourself! You could get hurt! I don't want you hurt!"

"I know and I don't want you hurt either. That is why you are staying here. I will take charge of your trwoops and mine and we will win zhis war. Prussia is too awesome to lose any battles, if you follow me then you are doubting my awesomeness." He gasped.

"I would never doubt your awesomeness!" I beamed.

"Zhen it is settled, you are staying here where it is safe." I gave him a bear hug and let go before I crushed all the air out of him. "Zhe awesome Prussia will be back! No bruder of mein is going to be seized by damn bastard Austria!" I ran out the door, ran out the house, and got onto the war horse I had been given. I grabbed the reins and pulled to the left and had the horse turn around. "Who's ready to be awesome and kick some un-awesome Austria ass?!" They threw their fists in the air and cheered.

I snapped the reins and the horse charged down the road and into the next street as we headed toward the battle. Half way down I heard a sad shout from behind. "Gilby! Wait for me! Wahhh!" I heard Ludy bawling for me. I was upset I had to leave him this way but I kept in mind that I was defending him.

When we reached near the battlefield, we had slowed down to a trot, I snapped the reins again. "Charge!" I pulled out my sword and began swinging at Austria's troops. Though when I spotted Austria, I charged at him, sword pointed outward. When he saw me he kind of paled and barely dodged my sword. I jumped from my horse and sent it onward to fight. I turned to Austria.

"What do you zink you are doing? Challenging me in zhis manner? You surely have a death wish." I thrusted at him and our swords clanged together. I swung and swung at Austria.

Two days had passed, some of the soldiers took turns fighting and sleeping because I had so many. I took only one break and then something horrible happened. Something I never expected. He had Germany! I had seen a flash of a small child swinging around a sword and when I looked to watch the image I recognized Ludwig. "Leave my bruder alone you jerks!" I tried to fight my way over toward him but Austria got to him first. I glared at Austria and ran as fast as I could, dodging between all the fighters. I was close to saving Ludwig when his sword was flung out of his hands.

"OW!" He backed up but Austria grabbed him by the shirt. I swung my sword at Austria but he moved Ludy between us. I stopped my swing just in time. "Let me down! Let me down! Let me down you damn bastard Austria! My großer bruder will hurt you very badly for this! Damn bastard! Gilby! Gilby help!" He struggled as hard as possible.

"Put my kleiner bruder down before my awesomeness kills you!"

"You try anything and I will use him as protection again."

"Uh." I stared at Ludy. I don't know what to do. I can't risk hurting him! The fighting had all stopped. They were watching us. One of my men came over and whispered in my ear.

"We have captured the target and have brought it to the battlefield. Ready to bring it to the battlefront."

"Do it quickly!" In no time I had Italy in my hands. I put my sword to her throat. Austria was surprised.

"How did you-"

"You thought I was just going to attack _you_? I attacked your home and your border with me. I wasn't just going to let you get away with zhis."

"Let Italy go."

"Germany first." Neither of us moved. The captives were crying for help. "Tell you what Austria. Drop all your weapons five feet from you. I will do the same." He watched Italy, worried. He began to do what I said. I followed suit.

Austria walked up to me and offered Germany. I took Germany and gave him Italy. Germany grabbed for me, clinging for his life. I handed Germany to my Italy deliverer.

I grabbed Austria's shirt. "If I ever hear zhat you try to conquer Germany again I will attack your house and capture your leader. Now get out." I threw him from me. He stood up, protecting Italy, and grabbed his weapons.

"Retreat!" Quickly his troops obeyed.

"Stand down!" I called to my troops. "Be ready for treachery!" His troops and himself left without any problems. "We win! Prussia is awesome!" I threw my fist in the air, smiling. I knew I was awesome!

"Gilby!" I turned to see Germany struggling to get out of his holders grasp. I grabbed him by his waist and held him instead. "We win!" He cheered beaming up at me. I ignored him for the moment.

"Let us go home and drink beer to congratulate zhe awesome win zhat we awesomely gained over un-awesome Austria." They cheered and they got on their horses. "Ludy how did you get here?"

"I rode my horse!" I found his horse and my war horse. I grabbed the reins and tied it to my horse. I got on my own horse and sat Ludy in front of me.

"Hold on tight Ludy." He nodded and held on to my horse. I grabbed the reins and pulled to the right and my horse turned around. I snapped the reins to get my horse to a canter and we made our way back to my house. I was very careful in watching Ludy to make sure he didn't fall off. If he did look like he was falling off I would put my arm around him and center him again.

When we got back to the city I slowed the horse to a walk. We made our way back to the house and the soldiers made their way to the bar. I would take Ludy too but first I wanted to check him for injuries. I picked up Ludy and put the horses back in their pens. My house keeper started working on taking care of the horses. I carried Ludy inside the house and sat down in the living room.

I set him on the couch beside me and took his hands in mine. I turned them over and saw his palms were scraped. I frowned. That was not awesome. He saw the scrapes and his eyes began to water. Uh oh. If I don't do something quick Ludy is going to cry! He was beginning to feel the pain. Then he looked at me and gasped. I had been cut on my arm, bruised a bit on my leg, and scratched on my cheek. He tried to put his hand on my cut but I grasped a bit harder.

"No, Ludy. We have to help your hands first. Zhey weren't hurt zhat badly. After we make the pain go away I need to have a chat with you."

"Am I in trouble Gilby?"

"Yeah but your punishment will come later."

"You're not going to spank me, are you?" He whined. I didn't answer. I knew I should but I would make up for it. I knew exactly what I was going to do but first I had to help him. I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. I sat him down and grabbed some soap. He began to struggle. "No Gilby! Don't! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey! I'm not punishing you. I'm helping you Ludy. Please sit still while I heal your wound." His eyes were watery but he nodded. "I will give you a treat for being so brave." I rubbed soap on his hands and into the scrapes, gentle at all times. When the soap was setting in he began to bawl.

"It burnsss. Giblyyy. Ssstop." He struggled to get away. I expected this. He was brave in the battle and he was brave to even let me do this. I put my forehead to his.

"Shush my little warrior. Everything will be okay. Awesome Prussia is here. Awesome Prussia is going to wash out zhe soap now. Is zhat okay?" He nodded, leaning his forehead into mine. I moved him ever so gently towards the water. I began rinsing his hands clean and he just whimpered at the pain. "Zhat's my little warrior. Continue like zhis and no one will ever dare to try conquering you again. Everyone will tremble with fear at zhe mention of your very name." He giggled. Awesome Prussia is awesome. I poured cold water over his hands and repeated the cycle. I poured water on his hands to finish that step.

"Gilby, what about your wounds?"

"Prussia is awesome and doesn't need help right now. You do. Now we need to let zhe scrapes heal. I have a special healing solution. It will heal faster, want to try?" He nodded. I picked him up and carried him to the storage. I sat him down on a shelf before grabbing the solution. "Be zhe brave little warrior you are and let me finish zhis please?" He nodded and held out his hands.

I began rubbing the solution into his scrapes. He wailed but bit his lip. After finishing up I left and washed my hands. I went back and put up the solution. I smiled. I approached Ludy and set my hands on both sides of him. He looked up in fear. I smiled and then put a hand on his stomach and began to tickle him. He giggled and waved his hands at me.

"Stop Gilby. Stop, zhat tickles." I smiled.

"Surrender and I will!" He shook his head.

"Never!"

"Everyone always surrenders to zhe awesome Prussia! For Prussia is awesome! To say no to Prussia is to be un-awesome!" He scooted back and I took a step closer.

"Fine Gilby wins!" I smirked playfully.

"Zhat's right, Prussia wins!" I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen and set him on the counter. "What do you want for your reward for being brave? Zhen we'll be leaving to get your other reward."

"Pumpkin biscuits!"

"Pumpkin biscuits it is zhen! You may have two."

"Three."

"Zhe awesome Prussia bestows two pumpkin biscuits to Germany." I picked up the biscuits and handed them over. Germany stood up and walked to the biscuits. I snatched the plate. "No, no, no Ludy. I said two." He stomped his foot but started eating the ones he was holding. "Good Ludy." I put the biscuits on the opposite counter.

When he finished he pointed at them. I picked him up and set him on the ground. "I want another one!" He shouted. I smacked him twice. He grabbed his bottom and pouted up at me.

"One for your breaking promise and another for the tantrum. Both of those are not awesome and awesome Prussia and awesome Germany do awesome things, not un-awesome things. I said I would give you two biscuits and I gave you two biscuits. You can have more after dinner. Now we are headed off."

I took him to the pub and sat him in a chair next to me. I sat down and raised my two fingers to order beer. "We will have your best beer in zhis place." I pulled out the money and he gave us a bottle with two shot glasses.

When we got home I decided now was the time to tell him what his punishment was. "Ludwig, your punishment is zhat you are grounded for half a month." He glared at me.

"What? You can't do zhat to me! We don't live together so it wouldn't work!" I gave him another smack.

"Back talk is also not awesome. I will keep you here for zhose two weeks."

I reached the border and saw that there indeed was a wall there. It was made of concrete. The reason the awesome Prussia had not known was because they had kept me in quarantine. Inside the 'barrier'.

I walked the wall and my border was indeed blocked off. I would make my way all the way around the border and see if there were an opening. I really wanted to see Germany. I looked at the brick wall and grabbed on before beginning to climb up but I saw, as I got higher up the wall, that there was barbed wire across the top. The wires were so close not even my awesome pinky could fit through. I could see through them though. I climbed my way back down.

They damn it fucking trapped me here! I kicked the wall and grimaced in pain. I don't have any cannons because they took them away after the war. I hope Germany's okay. As well as Japan and Italy. I groaned and Gilbird sat on my shoulder.

"Can you go see if zhere is any holes in zhis wall?" Gilbird flew up and off again, he wanted to see Germany and I together again as much as we did. The awesome Prussia will _not_ be held back by a stupid concrete wall!

"The awesome Prussia will _not_ be held back by a stupid concrete wall!"


	2. Chapter 2

I had a hole in the wall now. I'd found some pickaxes around my country and I've been at work for a few months. My shoulders were aching but I didn't stop, not even now. I was still hacking at the wall, no one has the power to keep me from my brother. No one! I had, however, had a crowd gathered, watching me try to free us from this unjustified confinement. They would bring me food and drink every few hours.

Gilbird had returned with the knowledge that there was indeed no holes in the wall so I had gotten the idea that I would build my own hole. I had remembered that miners in the mines use pickaxes to get things out of the wall, so why not use one to _break_ a wall?

With the next hack I looked down and wiped my forehead. I noticed my legs were beginning to tremble. I frowned before hacking at the wall twice as fast. "No! NO! I won't give up! I don't care how long it takes me! I'm _not_ tired!" I felt tears drop from my strong feeling of hopelessness, exhaustion, and fatigue.

Another hour and I found myself leaning against the wall, forehead pressed against it. The good thing was that I think I'm half way through the wall. I had actual shade and room to sit in it. I faintly hit my fist on the wall. "Don't worry West. I'll fix this, I have to. … I have to." I looked around when I heard people coming.

They held out a plate of steak and water. They also held two blankets and a pillow. I started to shake my head. "Please Mister Prussia. You need rest or you could really hurt yourself." She said, desperation in her own voice.

"I had a five minute rest yesterday. I cannot stop! I'm halfway through. I couldn't live with myself if I stopped when I could have done the work and free us from this hellish prison., hellish quarantine." I said. I didn't have the energy to actually feel emotions, not really. Just a dim feeling.

"But sir, when you wake I will remind you, if indeed you need reminding." She gave me a gentle smile. I felt myself yawn. I grabbed the steak and the water and had my fill before grudgingly accepting the sleep that she was offering.

"West." I said before falling into a deep sleep.

I was sitting in West's room, he refused to go to sleep. "Come on kleiner bruder. It's time for bed."

"I don't want to Gilby." He was seven, if I had to give an age to his size. "I don't want to miss the fun things you do while I'm sleeping. My friend told me that you have tons of fun at night, enough to make anyone jealous."

"Well I don't always do that. I intend to get some of my work done really. I have a bunch of papers to do for my boss. And I kind of already have too many. I envy _you_ for being able to sleep. By the time I'm done with my paperwork I'm going to have to get up and start my morning."

"You should never let your paperwork get that high."

"I didn't 'let' it do anything Ludy."

"What if I stay up and help?"

"Why are you so interested in staying up past your bed time?" He just crossed his arms, stared at me, and didn't answer. I scratched my cheek, sighing. "What if… I gave you a cookie and shot of beer or whiskey? Will you go to sleep then?"

"I can't be bribed with something you already give me." I smirked.

"You knew that?"

"I've probably been drinking beer since I was born."

"Well not as much as you drink now, no. At least eight ounces I would give you when I was drinking or to soothe you to sleep when milk wouldn't cut it. And on Saturdays. Not every day, for every meal. I wouldn't have allowed that. And I don't make you drink it you know?"

"No you don't make me drink it but you do make sure it does sit in front of me."

"Yes, to make sure you know the option is there. What if we went to go see Spain?"

"No. Stop making compromises for me to go to bed so I can make compromises to stay up. What if… I stay up and I keep you up to do your work?"

"… What if I read you a bed time story, will you go to sleep then?"

"I'm too old for bed time stories." He said confidently. I chuckled.

"You're still young brohas. What if I read you the bible before bed?" He sighed this time.

"You went too far. I can't refuse the bible. That would be unholy. And I still don't want to go to sleep. But you can read it to me." I groaned.

"You're stubborn West!"

"And you are easily distracted!"

"Well you are annoying!"

"Well _you_ go into battle too easily!"

"Well _you-_ " I heard the door open to see the lady I assigned to West' welfare when I wasn't here come in.

"Are you fighting with that boy? He should be sleeping."

"I know, but he keeps refusing!" I said pointing at him.

"And he hasn't done his paperwork." I coughed.

"I would do it if-"

"May I try?"

"I can get West to sleep on my own but thank you for offering. Now please go get him a tray, pumpkin biscuit and two shots of beer." She nodded and left. I turned to Germany. "What if you go to sleep and the next time I have to go somewhere I either stay if you say so or you come if I want you to or not?" His eyes opened wide at that. He thought about it so long that she came back, put the tray down and when she closed the door he nodded.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep, you have a deal." He smiled. Then he did something that had me confused. He held out his hand. But I took his hand anyway, smiling at him. Then he shook our hands.

"What is that for?"

"To say a deal is official. That's what Jarvis told me."

"A deal is official by itself, or at least when dealing with politics and the army."

"This is isn't about either of those."

"Our brotherhood is strong enough to keep our word, I believe." I kissed his forehead before handing over the tray. "Here, a bedtime snack." I smirked at him. He smiled back before digging in.

I woke up at dark. I don't know how long it's been but I did know that I had to get back to West. He can't be left all alone. As far as I can remember, the stupid Allies separated Italy, Japan, Germany, and I from each other.

I stood back up and grabbed my pickax and began hacking at the wall all over again. Germany's counting on me, Italy's counting on me, Japan is counting on me, _I_ am counting on me, and so are my people. With that thought in mind I chipped off a piece of the wall with the pickax.


	3. Chapter 3

I hacked at it again to see a hole in the wall... with light. Finally. Finally! Finally I will see West again! My hope was renewed as I hit it again and it came crumbling down to show even more light. I could hear shouting on the other side. Again I hit the wall and even more light appeared.

"Get Germany! He'll want to see this!" Germany!

"I'm coming for you brohas!" I had more work to do because the wall was giving it one last stand against me, the Awesome Prussia. I would win against the wall, and the Allies! They'd be surprised and probably never want to pick a fight with the awesome me again!

...

"Come out, come out wherever you are Gilby. I'm going to find you! Are you here? No. How about here?" West and I were playing and go seek. I'd hid under Fritz's desk. He'd never find me here! Fritz might but not West. "Gilby, there's no point hiding! My love will find you!" He was adorable!

I staid where I was. The last few places had been easy ones. At first I had laid down in the hall, covering my eyes. He'd taken my hands and caught me. That had made him laugh. The second time on my turn to hide I had hidden with the coat hanger. He'd tugged on my coat until I gave him my attention. The third time I had hid under West's bed and he'd had a laughing fit because that's where he hid from me when I wanted to take him somewhere he didn't want to go. Now was my fourth time to hide. I had let West win twice on my turn, I liked making West feel powerful. Even if he is just a kid.

"Gilby!" Uh oh. He's getting upset. "Gilbyyy! Where are you? I want Gilbyyy." I got out from under the desk as I heard West begin to sob my name repeatedly. I opened the door to see him opening door after door and sometimes he'd close it and open it again. "Gilbyyy."

"West, don't cry. I'm here. I didn't leave." I bent down as he ran to me.

"Gilbyyy. Don't ever disappear again. I got scawed." I wrapped him in my arms, tightly.

"Shush. It's okay. You want a biscuit?" He shook his head, still crying. I picked him up and walked to his room and picked up his favourite teddy bear and handed it over. "Knutty wants Ludy to smile. And a hug." He wrapped an arm around Knut's neck.

"Knutty wants a family hug." I smiled. Ludy's crying was taking a small break. I hugged Knut and Ludy. Ludy stopped crying.

"Biscuit?" He nodded. "I'm sorry Ludy. I didn't mean to scare you." I hugged him to me as I walked to the kitchen. On my way I saw Fritz and I waved at him, smiling.

"Glad to see you found him Ludwig." Ludy smiled.

"I found him in the hallway. He went invisible." I chuckled.

"That's how awesome I am. I can go invisible but I promise never to do it again."

"Good Gilby."

"Yes, thank you for that promise Gilbert."

"Knut say hi." West had him wave his paw at Fritz and Fritz waved back. "Knut and I are getting a biscuits."

"That's 'Knut and I are getting biscuits.'" Ludy smiled.

"Thanks Fritz."

...

There was a hole in the wall, big enough to walk out of. I could see Ludwig, crying, but smiling. I ran to him, hugging him. I barely heard him whisper. "Gilby." He hugged me back. "Bruder. I am pleased to see you again." I put my hand on his cheek.

"Then please stop crying Ludy. We can finally be together again. Let's go celebrate." I said as my people headed out the hole I had made in the wall. Germany and Prussia can finally be together as can Prussians and Germans. The awesome me has won!


	4. Chapter 4

I was in a bar with my bruder Ludwig and I had bought at least twenty rounds of drinks and now was on my twenty first. "Cheers to Ludwig and the freedom of Germany and Prussia! Together, forever, again!" I downed my whole drink before buying a mojito, a tequila sunrise, and a glass of scotch on the rocks.

"Bruder, don't you think you've had enough to drink?" I shook my head.

"None sense! I've just reunited with you! We should uh… party!" I was given my drinks and my head started spinning but I grabbed the mojito and enjoyed it. I quickly sat down because I could feel my legs getting wobbly and I still have cheers to make! "Cheers for the King of Prussia and the King of Germany! May they live forever in peace and liberty and happiness!" I downed my scotch. I laid my head down on the bar. I groaned.

"Are you okay Bruder?"

"Me? 'M jus' fin'. Cheers to the karma coming the Allies way!" I downed my tequila. "Where the Blutige verdammte Hölle is Spain and France? They could help me with these cheers." West's blurry hand took my mojito. I grabbed for it and tried drinking from it. "Tha's mine. Get your own." I fell off my seat to see two Germany's. I reached up. "Brohas!"

"What are you doing in Germany? You're supposed to be behind the wall." I tried to concentrate but my head only spun more. I closed my eyes and grabbed my chair and pulled myself up. I walked toward the guy who said that.

"I got free! With will power. Now 'm gonna have a smoke." I fell but collided with one of the Wests. "I can' see well. Now's the time to go fight ze bull." I tried to make my way out of the building but I heard West talking to someone while he held tightly to me. I pulled harder and his grip only tightened. I went limp, sighing. "What the hölle is going on?" I heard a door open and then slam and everything went quiet for a few minutes until they started back up. I grabbed for my mojito but West let go of me to take care of the drink. I walked out the door and headed down the night lit street. There were some honks every now and then.

I found my way to an interesting building and entered and tried to understand what I was seeing. They were all just big blurs. Then one of the blurs spoke. "Can I help you sir?" I nodded.

"Huh. I need to mmm…. Spain. Get to. So West. Where am I? Where's my mojito?"

"Sir might you be Gilbert?"

"Nein. I'm Prussia. Wait. I mean yes. Where's West? I need Spain."

"Sir, just sit down and we'll get you some help. Would you like some coffee?"

"Real men thrive on beer!" I shouted, laughing. "I'm gonna go find West." I headed out the door and looked around. So many blurry bright blurs. Maybe I might have drank too much. I heard tweeting. I put my finger to my lips. "Shush Gilbird, West might hear you. We're going to Spain and then France because they need to celebrate this event as well."

"Bruder! There you are. We're going home."

"Home? Not mine, yours."

"Ja." I felt arms wrap around me.

"Are you going to call Spain? France would like to come too. They would love to see you."

"Well I would like to see you in my house." He put me in a car and got in too.

"I think I might be too drunk to drive brohas. I think you might be too drunk to drive too."

"Don't worry. I called a taxi."

"Taxi? Brilliant. *hic* Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch." I yawned.

"Wake me when we get to your house ja?" I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

"Ja."

A while later I was shaken awake. "West?" I could see better now though bright lights were still blurry. "Do you wanna hear what adventures I've had since behind that wall?" I was nudged out of the car and he grabbed my arm and led me to his house where he unlocked the door and went in with me.

"I would love to hear what you've been doing. I'm sorry about earlier. I should have told you that America has been coming over to help me in your absence."

"America is helping you? Are you sure? He's one of the main countries that put me behind the wall in the first place."

"Ja, seriously. I have a new boss now, and a new government." I stared at him.

"You mean you don't have a kingdom? Or a king? Not having a Führer or whatever he calls himself is fine. But not at all is horrible. I thought that we could be the Kingdom of Prussia and the Kingdom of Germany. Did they scare you? If they scared you I'm gonna make them pay! No one scares mein kleiner bruder!"

"Calm down bruder and drink this." I looked at it.

"If that's coffee then no, I refuse to drink coffee. Real men have beer." He left it on the coffee table on a coaster.

"Just in case you change your mind." I yawned. I picked it up and started sipping away at it because I couldn't truly deny something that my kleiner bruder offered me.

"I've had a busy day. Hey! So what type of leader do you have anyway?"

"I have a president."

"A _president?!_ I refuse to believe what I just heard! You say America is trying to help you and yet he made you choose a _president_ over a _king_?! _America_ has a president! America is trying to take over your government! Damn America! I never should have let him near you! I never should have helped him in the Revolution! I should have staid to my own business! I-"

"Bruder, France has a President and you have said nothing about that."

"Because France on his own chose it with no additional help and not to mention I don't give a Fick about his government as long as he's mein freund. Give me one reason that you think that a president is a good choice to have as a leader. And not one that you've been fed by the Allies. It is my responsibility to care for you! If you have a president because they bullied you into it, I'm going to be pissed!"

"Bruder! Be quiet for a moment."

"No West! I will not sit here and watch my kleiner bruder let himself be bullied!"

"Nein, this has nothing to do with bullying but everything about making sure I never have a corrupted leader again."

"Is that really what you believe brohas?" He looked straight at me.

"That is what I believe, and it is what I know. Not to mention that will keep me from being-"

"Don't you dare say that you're a bad person! I've raised you and I have been there almost every moment of your life! You're not a bad person! You were just misguided! Everyone is always following in someone's footsteps! Everyone has people they look up to! The Greater Germany idea was dumb because you're already Awesome! If you went from Awesome to Greater that would be a demotion! This thing, it happened before! And with Christians! And all these other types of religions! History likes to repeat itself to remind us how stupid and arrogant we can be at times, it doesn't care who it has to use as an example, anyone will do."

"If I'd known I would be getting a lecture I probably would've let you stay out longer. Are you done yet?"

"Ja. Ja I'm done. By the way, I disapprove of World War Two. I disapprove of the things your boss did but it's in the past and now it's time to move on from here and say we've learned our lesson." I smirked, time for a joke. "If you aim for supremacy then you'll get a wall built up to enclose you into your own awesomeness." West rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and before I could stretch out I felt someone near me. I opened my eyes to see Ludwig. We'd fallen asleep on the floor but in a sleeping bag. He was half on me and half not. On the side I could see a spilled mug of beer. I laid my head down. I need to clean up the floor. I threw my arm out and accidentally spilled a different mug of beer. I really need to clean.

When the mug tipped over brohas had thrown his other arm over me and his head moved into my chest. Mein liebenswürdiger kleiner Bruder. Though how do I get up without waking him?

The answer came when someone opened the door. "Sir? The... Allies have gathered a small army outside the door, asking for one of you. Their furious at the Berlin Wall incident." I sighed. Again?

"Tell them I'll be out in a minute." I inched out from under West inch by inch until finally I was free. I kissed his forehead and he swatted at me, turning over. I headed out the door and outside to see he had told the truth. "The hölle you guys want?" I demanded.

"We want Germany! He broke the truce!"

"Germany did no such thing! It was all me! Did you really believe that wall would hold back the Awesome Me? Now back off!" I went for my gun before I realised that I was weapon less.

"Then perhaps Prussia should be abolished, da?" Russia suggested. I glared at him. I couldn't leave mein Bruder.

"No Russia." America sighed. "We're just going to take him back to his land. That wall has evidence that he's telling the truth. Chain him." Some of his men came at me. I would have just let them, I mean I could just escape again.

"Like hölle you will!" I heard a gun shot. It was Ludwig.

"Neither of you have a choice! You knew there would be consequences when you started World War Two and the first one at that. Now back off or we lay siege to Berlin!" America yelled.

I sighed. "West I can't let them do that. It would hurt you more than necessary." He threw me behind him.

"And I can't lose you again!"

"What if we make a deal?" America offered.

"What type of deal?"

"You give us Prussia and we won't put him behind a wall or abolish him. All we require is that you hand over Prussia. Tomorrow you can have him back, just one whole day stuck in Prussia."

"Don't offer that!" England yelled.

"Actually I think it's a great idea." France replied.

"Doesn't sound good to me." Russia said. Everyone looked at China.

"As long as we still get to chain him, I'm in."

"No one said I sgreed!"

"Well it sounds better than the other options. Consider it grounding instead of exhile, Bruder." He stared at me.

"Why are you so willing to comply Bruder?"

"It sounds better and we would have to go to war to stop them completely and we would be starting a war we can't win. I can't do that to you. Learn to pick your battles West." I said, kissing his cheek. "It's one day."


	6. Chapter 6

I was thrown into a dark cell. "You stay here with Russia for today, da?" Russia said, smiling. I went and sat against the back wall. I have 24 hours until I'm out of here. That's what they said. This was dangerous and risky but… it was a chance to make the Allies seem like the bad guys by making them liars.

"Just leave me alone Russia and we'll be fine."

"If you play with me I'll tell you what Russia and the Allies are planning for you, da? Sound good?"

"Nein! Just leave me alone."

"I can stop what's going to happen if you promise to help me attack America."

"You leave America alone! He's done nothing to you!" I yelled at him.

"What about Poland? We can split Poland up like we did in the past and you can get some land and I get some land."

"If this is happening to me when I did nothing, then what do you think is going to happen to me if I help you do that?"

"No one can hurt my country. Germany's old boss and France's old boss both proved it."

"We've proved that we have new technology."

"I'll leave and go get some funny pages, da?" He asked, and turned around.

"Do whatever you want Russia." I answered. "I'm going to be sitting here." I saw him leave the cage door open. He's trying to trick me but it won't work. I know better than to try to leave. If I break my end of the deal then something bad is going to happen. I don't know what but it will.

I started counting the bricks, cell bars, and everything else I could see until I knew the numbers by heart. Then out of curiosity I poked my head through the bars to see where I was. I was in the middle of my homeland. This building was empty because I saw no point in keeping people in jail right now because I needed all the citizens I could have right now.

I saw the sun was going down. I pulled my head back into the cell when I heard someone enter the building. I was thrown a blanket and a pillow. "Sleep. I'll let you back into your house tomorrow at noon." I glared at America. "Hey! The only reason we've not destroyed your country is because of me! I don't want to see you ended! You helped me when I really needed it and now I'm returning the favor… kind of. I'll never be able to repay you. Washington would be proud of me though." He said absentmindedly. I grabbed the blanket and pillow and started making a bed.

He was right, I'd have to sleep sometime. The sooner the better because then I'll be able to see West again and then this whole mess will be over. I looked over at America. "Hey, America." He looked at me.

"What is it Prussia?"

"Just beware of Russia. He's not your friend."

"… Yeah. I know. He's the guy I had to fight to see who had the control of your future. He wanted you as one of his stupid lackeys."

"I am _not_ a lackey. I'll-"

"There you go again, being bloodthirsty."

"Well democracy isn't much different." I laid down, away from America. "Good night." I said bitterly.

"Good night Prussia." I heard him close the door and lock it. "I'll be staying here to make sure you don't break down the door." I smiled.

"Thanks America."

"… You're welcome?" He was confused. "Lights out." He called as the sun finally went down. I closed my eyes. 'Dear Fritz, please guide me through these troubled times. And please keep an eye on Germany. He really needs it because he's got a president now. We both know better. Kings are great. Good night Fritz.' I smiled. 'I love you Fritz.'


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting against the wall when America woke up. He looked at me. "Up already?"

"You've always been one to sleep late America." I replied. He smirked.

"Guess you're right." He grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell. He chained me all over again. "Don't worry. Today is it. When today is over you can leave or stay." He led me through the streets and we came to my house. He led me in but this time was different. He chained my ankle to the dresser. I watched him leave the room before yanking my leg away but all I got was me falling. I almost face planted into the floor. It was a long chain though.

I had just got back up when he came in again with a burger and shake. "Breakfast. I'm going to talk to the others and then I'll be back." I walked around the dresser and started to lift it. "Hey!" Before I knew it I was chained to the middle of the floor with my other ankle. The other was off.

"Damn you America." I waited for him to leave before pulling with all my might. I got no results. I walked over to 'breakfast' and started eating. When America came back he smiled. "Screw you." He sighed.

"It's not my fault China wants this. It's also not my fault you broke the wall. It's also not my fault that you started World War Two."

"Shut up."

"Why can't we be friends?"

"I could easily beat you in a battle. I'm the one who taught you how to fight. Not to mention everyone took what I was doing. Everything the other countries do is based off of what I do. Even war and school."

"What does that got to do with us not being friends?"

"…Nothing. We can be friends but friends don't chain friends."

"It's one day Prussia."

"I know."

"Then why don't we play a board game and we can talk about whatever you wanna talk about."

"Just bring in some dice. We'll play a drinking game. We'll need lots of whiskey, because that shit tastes nasty… kind of. Ooh! Wait! I know! Unchain me so I can get the game set up!" I was actually getting into this.

"No! Tell me what you want and I'll go get it."

"Two blenders. Bottles of alcohol. Whiskey, beer, champagne, wine. Get tons of ice. Also, get me electricity for the blenders. Bring me some cups. Lots of cups. That is all I need. Go get it. Also I would like access to the bathroom."

"I made that chain long enough for you to reach your bathroom, I swear." He quickly stood and ran off. It took him quite a while but he eventually had everything I asked for, including the dice. The blenders had electrical cords.

I quickly opened everything and got to work. I poured some whiskey, beer, champagne, and wine into two different cups. I poured one cup each into both blenders. I put ten ice cubes into each blender. I put the lids on and blended them for five minutes before opening the blender and pouring the drink into two different cups.

"Dude! That smells terrible."

"That's kind of the point. The other point is to get drunk." I took one of the dice and forced it in his hand. Then I took the other. "Roll and who gets highest goes first." America won with a five.

"Now what?"

"You ask me for either of these three. Truth, Dare, or Story. Like a time I might have not drank a beer. I can make you go into a detailed version of your Story. Just as you can go as detailed into Truth as you want."

"So an advanced game of Never Have I Ever?" I nodded. "I think the dice should be part of the game." He rolled dice two times. "Five and four for Truth." He rolled two more times. "Two and one for Dare. That leaves three and six for the last one." He rolled the dice now. He got a four. "Is it true that World War Two is your fault?" I rolled my eyes. As if I wouldn't take the blame.

"Yes. I started it. Now let's move on." I rolled my die. I got a five. "Is it true that you can be bratty?" He blushed.

"No!"

"Liar! Take a shot. Shots are for lying, not doing a dare, or refusing to tell something of your past." He glowered but took a shot anyway. He spat his tongue out, disgusted. He rolled his die. He got a two. Great. I'm chained to the floor!

"I dare you to… prank call the President of the United States of America!" He retrieved a phone. I smirked.

"Dial him and I will gladly prank call him." He started dialing. I took the phone when he finished. I'd never met the president. "Hello, is this the President?"

"Yes, it is."

"Do you know an Alfred F. Jones?" He sighed.

"I do."

"Well he broke the law." America covered his mouth. He sort of froze from shock and looked liked he was going to laugh.

"What did he do this time?" This time?

"He didn't send in his tax forms."

"Oh! Well Alfred doesn't actually have a job. So he doesn't have taxes to pay."

"Then you should probably come fix this problem. I called the police on him and he might get arrested for evading arrest." The phone hung up. America laughed.

"That was totally rad dude!" I rolled my dice. I got a three. I smiled at him. He gulped. "What happens?"

"Besides for the first question, obviously, I get three questions to ask you or I can give away my three questions for a very detailed time, two for a detailed event, and one gets a vaguely detailed event. Has England ever scolded you?"

"Duh."

"How old were you?"

"Maybe six?"

"Tell me the first one or the worst one."

"Oh… um…"

"You can tell or you can drink."

"No way! I'm already losing!"

"Well if you do finish yours first, you decide the next drink. Consider it compensation for losing. I think that covers all the necessary rules."

"The first scolding I got from England was about when I played with the Indians."

"Do you remember what he said?"

"Something about them being dangerous. It was scary because it was the very first time." He picked up his dice and rolled. We played this game almost all day.


	8. Chapter 8

We had had dinner and we were now just laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. "You know America?" I said, yawning. I'd had so much fun today, it was amazing. "You're not so bad to play with. I should do it more often."

"Yes! That'd be so cool dude!" He shouted, but yawned the last part of it. He also seemed tired. "Dude, I'm sorry but I'm gonna go. I got a call from England earlier. I'll unchain you but I want your promise that you'll stay in the house." I nodded at him.

"Ja you dumb ass. I promise that I'll stay here. I'm a bit too tired to leave and go somewhere anywhere anyway. You are a lot of fun. Tomorrow I'll go see my bruder and then maybe next month I'll come see you. Sound good to you America?" He nodded. He yawned as he grabbed the key from his pocket and held onto my ankle. I heard him unlock the chain before he removed the thing he'd stuck me to. I was surprised that he'd not damaged the floor.

I stood up and followed him to the front door. "It was my pleasure to be your body guard… or whatever just happened today. My favourite part was that part about getting drunk while playing dare, truth, or past or whatever the last part is." He rubbed his eye as he looked at me. "By the way, you have like a week's worth of burgers in your fridge and also a lot of shakes. I hope you like them. I was actually hoping to stay here with you and we could eat them all together but England said if I don't leave that he's going to come drag me out of the building… over his shoulder if he had to."

"Considering it's you, I'm worried about how many burgers and shakes I actually have in my fridge… and maybe how many fridges I have now." He chuckled. He gave me a hug before grabbing the handle of the front door.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, Prussia?"

"Ja. Good bye for now." I watched him leave my house before I turned around and headed back to my room. I went to the kitchen to have some later dinner. I had five new fridges. Hilarious America. I went to my room and used the toilet before getting into the shower. I washed my hair and everything else. I then walked to the sink and brushed my teeth before heading to my room, naked. I didn't want to put on the same dirty clothes considering I've been on the floor all day.

I went to my dresser before pulling out boxers and silk Prussian blue pajamas to wear to bed tonight. I walked over to my bed and got in before turning off the lamp. I had folded my today's clothes and put them in the hamper. I'd do laundry tomorrow.

"Fritz… thank you for watching over my bruder and me these last few years. We really needed you and I appreciate that you never stop looking after me. If you didn't who would?" I asked, smiling. "You were, are, and always will be the best king I've ever had in my entire life. And that's saying something. Because I've been around for centuries. Please continue to watch over Gilbird, West, and I. I love you Fritz. Good night Fritz." I said, smiling. I laid down in bed and closed my eyes as I moved my body to best be comfortable. I felt myself drift off to sleep, finally free from the torment of the Allies. Verdammt Allies.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. "Owch." I groaned before getting up off my ass and headed to the bathroom to have a shower. There was a wall between me and my shower but I managed to get a bath. I walked down the stairs to get some breakfast.

The fridge was huge. I must still be sleeping. I guess that makes sense. I opened the fridge and pulled down something to eat for breakfast. I quickly ate the burger before heading upstairs to brush my teeth. However, I couldn't even reach my bathroom sink. Something's going on. I walked to my bedroom and looked into my mirror. I was smaller than before. I was three feet tall! I screamed in horror.

 **I've decided to give this story to a friend of mine. I knew where I wanted the story to go but I don't think I'm getting much attention to this story. Most people love my Harry Potter stuff.**


End file.
